That Time Of Month
by Pho3niX
Summary: Blaise finds himself reluctantly playing the mediator once more over another of Draco and Hermione's arguments. Dramionaise goodness, so enjoy! Please R&R. Oneshot. Warning: FMM


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all things pertaining to it belong rightfully to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** This is actually my first Dramionaise fan fiction, though I've been addicted to reading them for a fair while now. Despite my love for reading smut fan fictions (preferably with a plot), I'm still tentative with writing smutty scenes, so this isn't hugely detailed. Feedback is always appreciated, and any suggestions for improvement on my writing are welcome. And positive comments are loved!

**That Time Of Month**

_(1/1)_

Blaise jangled his keys for a moment, hefting his briefcase under his arm, before unlocking the front door. The tanned Italian entered his home, promptly dropping his bag as he leaned down to pull off his shoes. Absently running a long-fingered hand through dark curls of hair, Blaise made his way into the kitchen.

The blue-eyed wizard fixed himself a steaming mug of coffee, before proceeding to gulp it down rapidly with a sigh of pleasure. Frowning when he realized the mug was empty, he set about making another mug of coffee. Clutching the hot mug like a lifeline, he wandered out to the living room, looking bemused when he noted the absence of his lovers. Blaise moved up the stairs quietly, after leaving his mug on the bench, entering the main bedroom.

Lounging in a chair by the roaring fire, sulking unhappily, was Blaise's long-time friend and lover, Draco Malfoy. The blonde wizard was shooting grumpy looks towards the bed. Blaise rolled his eyes at the image – _the prat_ –, then his mouth curved up into an affectionate smile as he took note of the curvaceous form of a woman lying on the bed. Hermione Granger was studiously ignoring a furious Malfoy, her back to the fire as she snuggled into a silky green pillow on the spacious bed.

Blaise carefully smothered the urge to laugh. "Fighting again, are we?" He drawled casually. Trust them to always make _him_ the mediator. The corners of his mouth quirked up in amusement as the other two both jerked upright, silver and hazel eyes meeting his.

"Blaise!" He grinned as Hermione engulfed him in a hug, nuzzling her honey-brown curls lovingly. A calloused hand grasped his chin, pulling Blaise into a rough, heated kiss over the witch's shoulder. Draco nipped playfully at Blaise's full lower lip, growling low in his throat when Blaise teasingly trailed his fingers along the bulge in the blonde wizard's pants.

Blaise smiled wickedly at his male lover, then turned to tilt Hermione's head up for a long, measured kiss, sucking her pouty lower lip leisurely, before letting his tongue heatedly rove through her mouth. A hand grasping Blaise's cock through his trousers made him jerk, gasping for breath as his mouth left Hermione's. Draco, petulant as ever, rubbed his hand insistently along Blaise's cock, a silent demand for his own share in the play. Hermione shot Draco a disgruntled look, reaching to pull Blaise back in for another kiss.

Regretfully, Blaise moved away from his lovers, reminded all too clearly of the angry tension crackling between the two.

He eyed them carefully. "Alright, what the hell is going on with you two?"

Neither replied, both opting instead to send each other ugly glares.

Blaise rolled his eyes skyward, feeling the first few glimmers of impatience. "Will one of you just tell me what's wrong?" He glared at both of them. "You're acting like bloody two-year-olds."

Hermione made a small sound of rage. "_Me_? No, Blaise, Malfoy's the only spoilt brat here."

"Like you can talk, Miss-I-love-that-stick-up-my-arse." Draco retorted furiously, sneering.

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "What's gotten you two so riled up? I _swear_, if it's another war over the last tub of chocolate ice-cream – "

"She's being a prissy bitch," Draco sneered, looking put out.

Hermione bristled, then exploded. "Honestly! Just because I refuse to have sex at your beck-and-call, you arrogant prick – " She stopped abruptly, whipping round to face Blaise.

Blaise was laughing. Laughing so hard he had to bend over, clutching his stomach as tears of mirth rolled down his face. "You're arguing – over _sex_?" He demanded incredulously, straightening and rubbing his face.

"Well – yes," Draco said, looking perturbed.

"Do you not realize how absurd and incredibly _inane_ this is?" Blaise asked them. They both shifted guiltily, avoiding his gaze. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Hermione, we both know Draco's a first-class prat – " Here he held up a hand to forestall Draco's complaint, " – but did you really have to be so petty as to refuse him sex? Neither of you are exactly patient in that area, and I see no reason why Draco's, er – _request_ – should be ignored." His eyes softened. "The last time you two refused to bed each other was when Draco accidentally hexed Crookshanks." He grinned, catching sight of the rugged feline stretched out upon the dresser. "If you ask me, he was already orange, Hermione, last time I checked."

"It's not that," Hermione sighed. "I'm just not in the mood, that's all."

Both men furrowed their brows in confusion.

"See, Blaise?" Draco muttered resentfully. "She's being totally unreasonable. The woman has more sex drive than both of us put together, and now she's suddenly 'not in the mood'?"

Blaise circled Hermione slowly, flipping her hair to the side and playfully nipping at her earlobe as he pressed himself along her back. "Hermione, love, what's wrong?"

Draco walked into the adjacent bathroom, grinning as he saw the Italian wizard practically purring in Hermione's ear. Splashing water on his face, he paused as his hand reached for the towel, eyeing the tampon container on the sink. Picking up an empty wrapper forgotten beside the box, he rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, before sticking his head back into the bedroom.

"Oh, Blaise," He drawled. "I think I found the answer." He smirked, dangling the plastic wrapper in Blaise's direction. Hermione blushed, mortified, but Blaise's shark-like grin mirrored Draco's expression.

Blaise licked a path up Hermione's neck, smirking. "That time of month, love?" He questioned softly. "You should have told us."

Draco rapidly crossed over the room, dipping his head to catch Hermione's lips with his own. "I suppose I'd better make it up to you, love, for being so inconsiderate." The blonde murmured huskily. He grinned. "I think a trip to the jeweller's is in order."

Hermione moaned as Draco's tongue slid between her lips, Blaise lowering his head to nip and suck at her silky neck.

"I wish I could be with you two right now," Hermione groaned, her eyes closed.

"You can," Blaise murmured, his nose nudging her cheek gently. Her eyes opened. "We've discussed this before, love. Draco and I don't care how messy it is with all the blood."

"No," Hermione said firmly, feeling her cheeks redden. "It's embarrassing, it really is."

"Then we'll just have to make it up to you in a few days' time, love," Blaise grinned, letting his hand roam across her breasts. Draco slid a hand down under her skirt, along the inside of her thighs, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone.

"_Oh_ – oh, good," Hermione managed to gasp out, arching into her lovers' caresses.

"But for now," Draco murmured, raising his head to catch Blaise's mouth in a fiery, wicked kiss, "You can watch, love." He shared a smug smirk with the darker wizard across from him, hearing Hermione's sharp intake of breath as her eyes gleamed.

"Oh?" Hermione grinned, arching an eyebrow playfully. "I'm always ready to be entertained."

_.+. Finis .+._


End file.
